Midnight Blue Porcelain
by tsuhiyo
Summary: SetoYami Finding a bathtub in Ancient Egypt is weird. But to be able to discover that it's a link to the future in time of need and war...? And now, how to convince this modern man to come with him WAY back?
1. Prologue

Summary: SetoYami Finding a bathtub in Ancient Egypt is weird. But to be able to discover that it's a link to the future in time of need and war...? It certainly is another thing. And now, how to convince this modern man to come with him WAY back? SeriousFluffy

Disclaimer: Let me die the day that you say the reverse of what I'm thinking of right now. Yeah, I'll die of happiness anyway…maybe.

A/N: There are some facts about the anime that I changed to make them fit this story. Please do not throw fits on me because of it. Thank you.

Pairing: Atemu/Seto

"--- "dialogues

/---/ thoughts

_Italics _for flashbacks

PROLOGUE

Now let the fic begin, starting from…

**Egypt. It is a place so mythical, so historical, so beautiful and so sacred a ground for the mind to wander. All throughout the eras that passed the countries, the worlds, and even the universe after the arrival of this mystical land and its people all but wonder at the magic and forgotten arts of their kind.**

**But did you know that even the people of its own had asked the same questions to themselves at each miracle passing their time? Now, as I was given the honor, would reveal one of the most mysterious events that took place at exactly 3000 years ago. A tale, it is, of that that had started at the throne room of a young pharaoh that once upon a time, had existed.**

…

Rushed footsteps dominated the silence of the pathways and a swish of a white cloak was seen over the turn of the dark corridor. It brought upon some undistinguishable aura that now led to the throne of the king; the pharaoh, its breath a bit frantic from the journey through the whole large palace. Torches lit the path that the shadow was then taking, getting all brighter as it neared the heavy stone doors of the sacred room. It halted. It had arrived at its destination and now, all that hindered it was the door that acquired the skilled designs of the greatest sculptors of the country with the intricate carvings of the God Horus adorning the hard surface. Then, there was the guards too that held sharp, shining spears, making it clear that any passage would be impossible if the intent of the guest was impure in any way or form.

Apparent stiffness stifled the air.

"I am here to deliver a message for the almighty Pharaoh." It said.

Squinted eyes examined him for a moment before deciding that the man had spoken the truth. "Access permitted." The one at the left declared. Two strong arms held unto the handle of the heavy twin doors and with an intake of labored breath offered only to the greatest, it was slowly heaved out of its previous position and the creaking at its hinges echoed through the lands it had divided.

Immediately, all the voices that had filled the throne room were stopped as another made its presence visible. "Joshi." Mahado was the first to speak in his strong bass voice that made the servant stop his procession towards the innards if the room. Joshi took in the view of the place, his eyes roaming even with his back arched down in respect. What had been unknown to emergency messengers like him until now has finally been revealed. The ceilings that protected the room were unbelievably high and the stones that walled it looked glowing in its obvious solidness. The path leading to the thrones was carpeted by a handmade cloth that was lush and soft under the soles and the floor itself acquired the look of the angels' magic.

The seats in the accent of the room; the thrones, were molded from the finest gold of Egypt and was graced by the most beautiful gems that was worldly possible.

Not to forget, of course, that the one that sat on it himself was more than the worth of all the treasures found in the land he ruled.

He smiled in awe at his observations when a fast tapping of sandals against the floor alerted him and brought his reason enough for him to come back to his original task. He looked up, making him face the slightly annoyed scrunch of Mahado's tan face, the curious gaze of the woman priest, Ishizu, the blinding gleam of the silent Shadi's head, the smirking face of the childish one, Karimu, and lastly, and the most alerting of all, was the indifferent scrutinizing gaze the Pharaoh focused on him.

It was a whoah. The realization that convinced him thoroughly of the godliness of his native religion was flunked onto him that moment. It was the leaders themselves that did it. They lived with Gods. _They_ were gods. " I am here to deliver a –"

"Proceed" cut in Shadi.

"Yes, if you will, master. I would want to inform you, living deities here that will witness, that the Sennen Rod has been discovered glowing amidst it's special, magic-sealed restraint found at the Sacred room of the God Seth."

Wine Red eyes of the bittersweet nature widened in surprise with each passing moment as the news got in gradually upon the consequences at hand.

"We need an immediate High Priest, Pharaoh." Jahi added in an undertone, looking slightly grim for the first time in the blessed room, concluding his motion. "I myself, your servant, am asking for apology for my speech of upcoming distress."

Atemu's eyes softened at the selfless comment but had it returned the next moment to the norm when the wheels had turned inside him that made a decision that all await. "You need not to, Jahi, for it is beyond the control of both you, and of us."

Jahi had wanted to smile at the man but stopped himself in reverence.

"Oh no…", choked Atemu, feeling another headache slowly going up his nape towards his head. "I knew this would eventually come up and happen but I did not expect it to be this soon." His tri-colored hair swayed in motion when he shook his head in slight frustration. "It shall be ended too nonetheless."

Mahado took a deep breath and then, advanced on clearing his throat in a call for attention. "Jahi, you may leave the palace courts now. We are to discuss matters that are of high confidentiality. " Jahi acquiesced without any sign of defiance and strode proudly; though not like the gods, towards the whistling Egypt outside.

Once sure that they were out of earshot except for themselves, Mahado stared all of them in the eye and bowed his head, inclined softly to the ground. "With all due respect, will you all allow yourselves to listen to me?"

"No need of royal civility of brought up talk. I open a discussion between the pharaoh and his high priests." The king asserted. "Mahado, begin."

"I'll gladly will." A smile of gratitude shared. "We all know that searching for a capable magic wielder and at the same an excellent leader of a strict army is not an easy task. And to say that it is now an urgent necessity…What careful steps do we take, my Pharaoh, to lead us to our, _and_ Egypt's very rare hunt?" he glanced briefly to look at the powerful eyes of Atemu with his own chocolate hued ones.

It was a simple action, to speak is, yet a huge sign of great disdain and urgency.

The fair skinned leader did not miss a step in catching it and a small hunch formed on his shoulder as another burden sidled above the others. The other authorities, too, joined in the mutual need.

"I suggest that the problem of flooding in the northern side of The Great River be dismissed for the meanwhile and the opening of this new predicament be probed. If two lands are affected by the Nile, more so it is by the presence or absence of an appropriate leader." He paused for a second to let his viewers take in the message he was relaying. Ishizu nodded quietly as the blood red gaze halted on her. "Ishizu, please perform the magic of the Gods. I heard you discovered another wonder of you necklace?"

The single girl of the congregation of men let a quirk lighten her face, gradually lifting the necklace to her eyelevel." You heard right, my Pharaoh. I have discovered the power of shared vision. It takes away a greater amount of Ka energy but for you, our king, and this troubling situation, I will be glad to perform my rituals."

A series of ancient language passed through her lips after her polite acknowledgments, completely ignoring Karimu's silent and mocking claps that the Pharaoh took no heed. They were, _after the great all_, childhood friends. Chants filled the whole room to its every corner and nooks, allowing no creature to not notice the divine situation about to emerge.

The still air turned breeze with a sudden mist and the cream colored robes of the woman fluttered in the power that was being wielded into action. Two slender hands were clasped on either ends of the millennium necklace as it glowed in unison with the other items. Magic was obviously at work.

A blur of colors on mid-air was procured. All reveled at the foreign entity, spell-bounded.

In the next minute, an immediate vision had taken them all to a strange world…

All the priests, including the pharaoh were as if floating on nothing whilst the scenes unfold the story they were to begin. And there they saw a realm so much different from their own. Engulfed by large and tall structures and a bustling of weirdly dressed commoners, this world was indeed a very peculiar sight for the visitors of three thousand years ago. Their eyes were wide with bewilderment and curiosity and it focused unto everything, almost moving in circles in there respective sockets as Atemu, Mahado, Ishizu, Karimu, and Shadi speculated the place they were currently witnessing. It was until everything was turned and placed into an imaginary sifter and began to center on a single being that they all stopped their investigations and searching. All they can see now is a very busy looking brunette of about the same age as they, walking with a regal aura which visibly affected the people surrounding him. In a look, they knew that he was an effective influence.

Ishizu began to speak.

Her deep colored marbles did not stop from following the man of the other realm as she talked her explanation. "This is the will of the gods. In this different world is where we'll find what we and our people are looking for. As for now, there are the only clues…" She stopped for a while to smile pensively.

"… and a prophecy that we could rely on…. to find this man to change the crude lay-out of the destiny of our time."

Everything was brought into darkness before they all found themselves back in their previously occupied room inside the great pyramid that still stood proudly, very unlike its absence at the _odd_ place.

"Thank you for your humble service, Ishizu. You may all go now and leave me be to ponder on this matter the Holy Ra has presented to us." With an elegant flick of his wrist and an outstretched arm pointed to the exit, the other occupants of the room silently left after bowing to the Pharaoh.

YSYSYSYS

It had been hours since the meeting had taken place but he sat there on his throne, mulling things over until goodness know how long it has taken him to realize that he needed a walk to clear his head and to get up from his royal chair. He began to walk away from the throne room and decided to go to the tower that was connected to the pyramid he was in to at least have knowledge of what environment he'd face outside. As he arrive, his eyes immediately found the ground where the point of the light rays had stopped reaching, relocated it in his memory and judged, that from the very scarce amount of light coming from the hole in the tower allotted to fathom the time of the day, it was nearing night and that the sun has already reached its zenith. (1)

Nonetheless, he carried on his task and paced through halls leading out of the great structure. As he reached the main entrance, an immediate gust of cold night desert wind greeted him, making him cross his arms over his chest with the intention of keeping all the warmth he could without going back to get a cloak and alerting the palace slaves.

He went then, to his journey to nowhere, believing that this would help in organizing his messy thoughts, now smiling peacefully to himself and enjoying the beauty of his and his people's homeland.

It continued on like this for an hour or two, pacing around familiar grounds when a strange object caught the dark skinned man's attention.

There sure are many surprises for all of them today.

_/What…What is that/ _Was his sole thought as he approached the very questioning object that had appeared in the middle of a vast clearing of nothing but sand and a small number of cacti . There, bathed in the ethereal glow of the moon was a very _exotic_ looking thing made out of very smooth and shiny dark blue porcelain and not failing in gaining the pharaoh's keen, sharp eyes.

_Soft muffled sounds of sandals against very fine sand proved the approaching of a human towards a strange container which will soon be discovered as a link. A link that provides transportation between two of the most important timelines in the history of the world; of times that would affect all others_…

The Bathtub

TBC

A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter. I'm really sorry if it did not satisfy your standards. I'm still a striving/learning author.

And also…Please review! I'm trying to know if people enjoy my work and I also wanna know the maximum number of replies I could get out of this first chapter.

And just to inform you guys, I'm not fast at typing and I am a very lazy person so updates may take place after long intervals. Gomene! …and I hate studying Math! Sorry for the typographical errors! Please inform me about it and it will be tended when I have any time: )


	2. Lost in Another World

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer apply

A/N: Enjoy!

Warnings: Slight OOCness and shonen-ai(boyboy love)

Chapter II: Lost in another World

Summarized Recap:

Their servant had finally reported the obvious. They are short of a priest and they need to find one immediately before the royal army gets restless. Pondering over this, on the night of the same day, the pharaoh finds himself in the eastern part of the desert…when something caught his attention. Something blue… shiny and…weird… A bathtub? Well, the ruler simply and surely does not know that!

Begin the Fic!

Atemu made his way to the peculiar item that he had found in the eastern part o the desert, taking his careful measures in case of any harm that it might contain. Slowly, he arrived, his footsteps' mark and sounds subtly being hidden by the soft sand under them.

He stopped and his eyes searched the ivory of some kind in its beauty as the moon paid glory and reflected itself upon it. He peered. Atemu saw that it was some kind of a container as it had a hollow big enough for him to fit comfortably and that it was not only made of midnight blue material but also metals designed in queer patterns that he did not understand. It simply wasn't one of the emblems of the gods. He bent over further, attracted at the glint that he saw below. What was it? He didn't know but it was a round object filled with holes and…it was so small.(1)

Wanting to see it more, he finally decided on leaning against one of its long sides and he pushed himself a little closer since he surely lacked the height. Oh? It glinted again and…was that sand getting sucked just now? Where did it go? He put more effort and leaned further.

The pharaoh gasped! His hand had slipped and…and he was falling now inside! He only had time to maneuver himself to a vertical position and somehow save himself from falling in an embarrassing heap with his legs up high but not from the hit that he was sure to receive. He waited for the inevitable thud...

…when instead, he felt his body submerged in a warm substance and found his breath stolen. He was drowning and he can't even open his eyes! Was this the power that was bestowed upon this object? He should have known better than feeding his curiosity without taking as much caution as had been asked from a pharaoh! He started flailing his arms wildly, knowing not what to do being born in the desert and not actually swimming in the Nile when he had the chance. Now he was drowning and, Ra! He was clueless!

'_Ra!__ What am I going to do?! Am I dying? What about Egypt?! Save me! Hel---'_Water was only gurgled in his effort to shout for help. He tried to still do so for a while but with it being done in vain, he was about to give up. That was when he felt arms encircle his waist and pull him roughly upwards into the surface and into the beloved air that he missed. In instinct, his arms searched for anything to cling unto at the moment which so happened to be his savior's neck. "GAH!" He gasped for air. He felt relief wash through him. Somehow he had been saved and he was to live. Atemu placed his head on the crook of the neck of the commoner, or if he would be lucky, his servant that lifted him up from death and tried to relax some more.

He was yet to open his eyes.

Breathing deeply and almost hungrily, he was pleased at the smell that flowed through his nose. He almost purred from the heavenly assault when a deep, silky male voice made a startled and probably shocked gasp.

Atemu mentally shook his head. _'He might've already discovered that I am the pharaoh. I might as well free this man of me and give my thanks.' _And so he raised his head and eventually opened his eyes to reveal his deep crimson orbs…And met pools of beautiful azures. He was stock still for a moment, wondering why he hadn't seen such a wonderful hue before but he gently shook his head and proceeded to examine the man. He was his savior so he must know him after all/

He continued staring and noticed that the man was a brunette and was actually quite similar to the man they had seen in the future… or, HALT! _This_ is _that_ man! But it can't be possible! It just can't, because that would mean that he was in…in…the _future!_ "Ra!"

The unknown man growled and snarled, obviously angry at the untimely surprise." What the hell! Who are you and what are you doing in my tub? Plus! Shouldn't I be the one surprised?!"

The Pharaoh almost felt like crying, feeling all lost and knowing nothing of what he was supposed to do. He bowed his head in despair, gritting his teeth and cutting the gaze both had forgotten they held and let his eyes' look fall down to wherever. He did not know.

But he was about to.

"GAH!" Atemu shouted in a burst of emotion, color quickly rising to his face and his head finding its way to the other's neck and pressing himself at it in an attempt to hide.

Yes, he was used to seeing bare chests and non too conservative clothing worn but seeing _it_ plain that… It was different. It appears that the man was sitting upright, maybe just about to take a bath since he hadn't had _anything_ on and bubbles were yet to show.

Seto got more startled and felt more harassed than he would like to feel at that time. "What are you doi-"he exclaimed but found his voice lost halfway. He had followed where the stranger's gaze had gone to before that have made him act…the way that he did, and after discovering…It would be easy to say that he was equally flushed.

'_Oh God!'_ Seto thought before pushing Atemu off of him, shouting a clear: "GET OUT!"

Knowing it was better to obey the enraged though justified man, he stood up with the help of the other's shoulder and stepped out of the tub, heading towards the door. And as if all the information was instilled in his mind from since long ago, he turned the metal knob (2) and was led to a new room where he found something that looked almost like his bed. He went there to sit at the edge to try and breathe calm the frantic beating of his heart.

YUGI-OH

Seto, inside his tub, was more flustered than he ever remembered ever being in his life. He was red all over and he knew it- yet he made no move to hide it. No one was there to witness anything anyway. So he allowed himself to lose his cool and do what it wass that is necessary to get his emotions back in check "W-What was that?" He muttered shakily under his breath, raking a hand over his hair in discomfort. "Who—what…"

His chest froze. He let that man alone in his room! In an instant, he was up and grabbing his silken blue bathrobe from the racks beside the tub and slipping it on in such a speed he never tried before. He ended up dashing towards the bathroom door and opening it. Breathing loudly as he paused from the doorframe, he came with his first glances of his room.

And he searched. He searched frantically with his eyes until it finally landed on his bed. There, lay a familiar figure, sitting at its edge with his head upon his hands, covering his face. This time he approached slowly, making every step as inconspicuous as he could and controlling his breathing into an even rhythm. Seto reached him.

"Are you dressed now?" A soft shy vice spoke from the other and Seto was caught in surprised. He half expected the man to be laughing manically at him and declaring how much of a slip he was when shocked. Some of his suspiciousness flew away at that and he was able to answer a 'Yes' without shouting. He waited.

Atemu raised his head and looked up, meeting the robed figure of the CEO. He was still blushing and a bit confused but he still managed to speak, "I-I'm sorry." He said, disdain clear from his voice.

Seto's stomach clenched. He almost felt guilty by the way he had shouted earlier that this creature here now is shaking with fear of him. He sighed. He had been surprised so no one could blame him, right?

Anyway, this person may not look as threatening as earlier but being careful was his way. And he of course needed a good explanation that he isn't willing to miss.

_No one_ just appears in a poof of air.

"Who are you?" he asked, his hands on his hips and staring down at the only other person in the room.

"Atemu." The said man's shoulders shook.

Seto sat beside him.

YUGI-OH

"Atemu." He replied and the said pharaoh felt the space beside him dip a little. He turned his face away from his hands and watched as the brunette sat down beside him.

"Atemu, huh." Seto let the name roll on his tongue a bit when he looked back at the gaze that was on him. His eyes were red after all, he realized. He thought it impossible at first when he had seen it previously, thinking that it was just his state that his mind saw the color of shocking red. Apparently he was wrong

"So, how do you come 'poofing' into other people's bathtubs from thin air?" He said it so casually that both almost flinched. Atemu answered. "I don't know." He bowed. "I don't know. But…"

"Hm?"Seto pushed." I'm listening. I need to hear this. If you must know, the only reason I'm not kicking you out yet is that I want to understand what just happened."

"Kick me out?" His eyes widened and his tanned face contorted in a very worried one. He faced Seto and, to Seto's shock that had been non-stop since the start of the last ten minutes, grabbed his hands and squeezed them tightly. 'I beg you to not make me go through that! I am…"

He looked troubled enough to look convincing.

"Fine. But only if you give me a reason not to."

Atemu nodded quickly.

"I am pharaoh and my name is Atemu."

"My hands?"

"Oh. I am sorry." He quickly let go and continued, "As I previously mentioned, I am a pharaoh and…I am sadly almost as clueless as you are. You see…"

YUGI-OH

"WHAT?! You've seen my bathtub in the middle of the desert?" Seto exclaimed, unbelief etched all over his handsome face. Was this man fooling him after all? "Why, if not for the fact that you appeared through means I do not understand, I would've concluded this as a complete nonsense!"

"I am aware of that but it is the truth. In fact, I have even seen you before." He explained.

"Oh? But I haven't you. And I surely would have noticed you with that hair."

Atemu threw him a glare.

The CEO folded his arms across his chest and simply smirked. "Fire away then."

In response, the tri-colored haired teen copied his gesture in a mix if irritation and a sense of self defense before continuing. "I have already seen you before and it was through my high priestess Ishizu's millennium item that I had been able to do so,"

"Millennium item?" Seto cocked an eyebrow,

"Later. I'd explain that later. But yes, it was the millennium item. And if you're wandering why we even bothered to see you, it is because we were looking for a wielder of the millennium rod through the millennium necklace and it showed you. It could only mean that you are the chosen one." Seto made a sound at this. "In actuality, we didn't know this … place."

"You mean the modern world?"

"Yes."

Seto waited but nothing followed the last statement. "Anything more?"

"Nothing that cannot be discussed at a later, more appropriate time."

"In summarizing everything, I could come to the conclusion that aside from the fact that you were brought from the past to here through my bathtub, and that I was the chosen wielder of this Sennen rod, you don't know anything more" he allowed himself to widen his smirk. "So much use this talk had been."

Atemu glared at him hard, all humility and shame from earlier forgotten. If this man didn't care anymore, then so could he! "Yes, thank you for pointing that out! And again yes, this talk has been of importance for you are now graced with the knowledge of my coming from!"

Silence.

The comfy atmosphere of the bedroom thrown out the window and the electricity between the two unleashed.

Some moment longer…

Some more...

Atemu bristled. "Who are you by the way?"

"Seto Kaiba." He nonchalantly replied.

**TBC!!!**

A/N;

How long did that take me? Oh, come on! I know you can wait!...uh…No. Sorry!!! I was so lazy and is lacking inspiration and was disappointed at the way this chapter turned out the first time so I needed to re-type this. Oh, and I realized. It seems that writing long chapters would only be a dream for me until…well, I don't know. Well, I wished you enjoy reading this!

If you still haven't figured it out, it's a drain.

Obviously, there's no metal knobs yet back then. At least not one of those we have now. And, yes, Atemu would be knowing how to manipulate things here. Honestly, it's just too troublesome to let him learn everything. …Did I just sound like Shikamaru?

Sigh Writing 'tri-colored haired teen' is just too long.

…AND reviews can save the world! So Pls. send me some! It will be very much appreciated!


	3. Emotionstransition

**IMPORTANT **Author Notes: It's been so long I don't even recall where I've ended with and for that, I am very repentant.

I've been such an irresponsible author! But, as you could see, I'm back and alive after such a long time without a f update! Yeah, and I've made a major revision with the last chapter because I was aghast at it's major OOCness so for those who have read this story before now, I suggest that you glance a bit at chapter two and see where it ended. I deleted…parts.

Standard Disclaimer applies

**Midnight Blue Porcelain **(Gawd, the feeling of typing that again…)

**Emotions-transition**

"Come on." Seto said standing up briskly and grabbing Yami's arm. Yami looked at him with wide eyes and mouth agape. That was that? "Where are you taking me?" Yami breathed. "You-you can't possibly be really kicking me out of here! Y-you know that I have _absolutely_ nowhere to go!"He exclaimed, his voice a pitch higher than he liked. Seto yanked at him. " Hey!" The taller man sighed exasperatedly at the resisting man and he faced him again halting his ministrations for a while. "Look, I'm just going bring you to your room for tonight. You can't possibly stay here, in _my_ room. "

"Then just say so before you so rudely begin pulling my arm off! And what about…everything?" Yami asked uncertainly finally letting Seto lead him. "We can't just dismiss such a matter." He looked up but he didn't face him again. They were now outside the room and the high walls of the Kaiba mansion and the highly state-of-the art furnishings of every inch of space didn't distract him from his worries.

"About that. Tomorrow. We're both tired." He said dismissively, "Or at least I am" Seto amended when Yami slightly shook his head to indicate negation on his part.

They arrived at a door, just a little ways away from the one they just came out of and Seto opened it, turned on the lights and indicated that he come in. He did and noted that it was almost of the same design as the other one except that it was a bit smaller and the color theme was red, instead of the blue that was in Seto's room. "This will be your room for tonight or until when you have to go. There are spare clothes at the closet" The pharaoh nodded and began walking towards the bed. He turned and their gazes met, the clash of electricity momentarily taking their breaths.

What it was that had started since they had first met chimed noisily in Yami's mind as he recalled the moments at the tub when he had raised his head and met Seto's eyes just like now. It was weird since it rendered him unable to move for a moment. He thought how this might put him in danger one day if he indeed will have to stay here for days, or worse, weeks or longer. But he had to admit that those eyes were still pretty even at a distance and at the second time. He blinked.

Seto decided to break off of it with a soft coughing sound in his throat and he held the doorknob, slowly about to close the door. "Good night then." He muttered while Yami began to busy himself with the indicated closet to retrieve a shirt and a pair of pajamas.

Once dressed, he wasted no time in preparing himself to bed. He went to the washroom, opened a tap and rinsed the kohl that was surrounding his eyes, after which he one by one removed the golden ornaments that adored his pale body, his sennen puzzle the last to go. He stared at himself for a while at the mirror, frowning slightly at the oddity of things; how he was able to understand some of the simple but efficient mechanisms this modern world has to offer even if he could not recall any other time he was able to accustom to them, the _fact_ he was here in the first place, and again, the way he reacts when Kaiba's and his eyes meet. He was confused and, he brought himself to admit, a little scared too.

What if he never was to come back to Egypt?

He sighed and he gathered his things and went back inside his room and laid it at his bedside table. He sat on his bed fingering his puzzle he placed on his lap. _Will you help me?_ He thought, his muddled emotions getting the most of him and making his chest ache a little and his stomach flutter from the sudden feel of abandonment and bafflement. He decided, as his body hit the soft mattress that he will be sleeping wearing his puzzle tonight, it seems.

Through the night his mind unceasingly kept him awake in his thoughts even though he already experienced a bed induced yawn. He was in a world that he knew nothing about. Whose foundations he didn't know unlike his Egypt where he watched as the workers put every block of rough stone one by one, one atop another as they loyally made the wondrous edifices that was Egypt's prized treasures.

And the people, not just Kaiba but all the people that he had witnessed with Isis' magic, (how he missed lovely Isis now) they were fair skinned not like the tanned men and women of his ancient land, where his own skin was called rare in its unnatural paleness. And by the looks of it, these people of the modern world did not care for his neighbor. They just walk past each other like the worker ants he so often see lurking only at the small dark crevices of the palace corners. They all seem busy with one thing or another though crowded and almost always touching.

His kingdom…Such a heavy thought in his full mind. He worries about them and it pains his heart that he won't be there for them for Ra only knows how long. Will they be alright? There was still the flooding of the Nile. And his warriors! They were already uneasy without a commander. How more if without their Pharaoh!

_Brave Mahaado, I wish that you placate them with your passionate words of strength_

And wise Shadi and playful Karimu…

He never knew there'd be a time that he would actually miss their presences. Presences he once took for granted because of their constant place in his life.

He sighed. He didn't need to get started on how hard it'll be for him to remember his place and corresponding treatment in this world.

_Kaiba's such a rude man._

"I wonder…" he said to the ceiling, as if it were his companion. "What are my subjects doing right now? Did they already find out that I'm gone?"

Yami shook his head and laid himself down more comfortably under the silken covers of the bed, his depressions settling him. He needed to sleep if he was to survive another day here in Kaiba's dwelling. How to convince the rude modern man to come with him to _way_ back…And how to _even _come back, tomorrow could wait.

He lovingly caressed the soft sheets. At least this bed reminded him of home.

As his eyes finally retired for the night, sweet darkness swallowed him.

Meanwhile in Seto Kaiba's room, the mansion owner clicked his laptop off. He had asked a maid to change his wet sheets earlier and having dressed for the night after a _much _delayed shower, he stepped in to his bed and slept.

**SETOYAMI**

Mahaado's head ached while his mind breezed over the current liabilities of the kingdom. He gazed out of his window and away from the document he had been writing on a long piece of papyrus and took in a deep breath of fresh, cool night air. _Is he asleep already_? He thought this for if he was not, Mahaado would already be running towards the pharaoh's room and asking for some comfortable chat to ease his mind. Maybe a solution would even present itself amidst some mild talk. It would not be the first time.

Another dose of pain added itself to the throbbing of his head and he raised his hand to gently massage them.

Yami. He needed Yami, asleep or not.

He briskly stood up from his chair, its fine wooden legs screeching in friction with the floor. He passed by his bed and from his dresser, he grabbed his robes, donning them quickly but properly before he strode out his door.

The hallways of the palace were quiet at night, lighted with torches that glowed faintly on the stone walls. In the silence, his footsteps echoed loudly and prominently. He smirked as he regarded a pair of statue like guards that stood stiffly by the main entrances of large important rooms that would be found in the path towards the pharaoh's room. The two didn't even nod. He briefly wondered if they had body pains when they ended their shifts every morning and was required to move.

He felt guilty of enjoying his high position if a bit much. He quickened his footsteps as he neared the vicinity that he was heading for. For some reason, his heart kept pace with it and Mahaado felt a sort of high through the now easing pain of his head. He thought with a smile that if walking to Yami's room could already do this, what more if he was finally able to meet him. Closer and closer, faster and faster he unknowingly went.

Two hallways away and he heard a great shuffling of anxious feet moving earnestly towards him and coming from the direction of the royal chambers. He stopped suddenly from his rush and waited as the sounds closed in on him. In quick time, he saw the figure of the chief of guards that was_ supposedly _guarding his Yami's room. His body hair stood in goose pimples and his blood boiled while, in contrast, he felt immensely cold. Had something happened? Is the pharaoh in danger? Or was, Ra forbid or he might kill someone, that the chief was slacking and definitely NOT doing his job.

"Chief of guards," He drawled. "Why, may I ask, do I find you here and away from your post?"

At the sound of his voice, a wide eyed bulky man turned to face his way and the silence that followed gave way to a loud bellow. "HIGH PRIEST MAHAADO!" The man scrambled to him. "W-we failed to find the pharaoh in his quarters and the vicinity around it! The pharaoh is missing without a word. _This _has not happened before!"

"WHAT!"

Mahaado was immediately at his feet, his shoulder length hair swayed to motion as he strode away with a loud command of, "Search the palace grounds, every room and nook, or any place that could hide! If you do not find him, search the whole of Egypt! Send out the royal troops!"

"We _must_ find the pharaoh." He ended with his teeth gritted almost painfully. His whole body was shaking and he knew it, his headache all but forgotten. He was angry, so very angry and worried…

Heart thundering and adrenaline pushing, he made his way through the flocking of guards and made for outside.

If any searching would be done, he was sure to be the one to lead it.

**SETOYAMI**

Morning came in early that day as Yami slowly awoke from his troubled sleep making him stir with the sunlight shining in through a window on both sides of the bed's head board and to his eyes. He groaned slightly, making his bones click into comfort as he sat up, eyes half closed from sleep. Looking to the left of him, he picked up his golden puzzle where the chain led it and lovingly caressed it a good morning.

He caught the fabric on his arm. He gasped.

His clothes were different and this wasn't his bed!

Where was he? Oh..!

…No. This time he let out a hearty growl that was worthy of a pharaoh when he realized once again that he was not in Egypt. _That means that I have to find Kaiba again to discuss things with him. Ra, this early in the morning!_

Quite indignantly, he jumped off of his bed acknowledging the unfamiliar feeling of independence while he prepared himself for an early bath. He didn't have any other clothes aside from his kilt and his borrowed pajamas so he figured that he'll use the pjs for a little more and just ask Kaiba for another set of clothing after the bath. He could never give up that. Hygiene, if not the first was one of the earliest things that had been taught to him. A pharaoh could never face the gods unclean and as religious leader, he has had as many confrontations with them than he could count.

Upon entering the bathroom he noticed the structure that had him entranced to the future. The tub. How peculiar that he had been so unknowing about it before when now, it was as if he had always known what it was or how it operated. He contemplated this a bit more as he opened and set the tap to let warm water flow down it and gather. Later, he submitted himself to it, sighing heavily in bliss, his muscles relaxing at the massage like effect the warm water brought upon him.

"Onii-sama!" Kaiba opened his eyes and was promptly greeted by a black blob from his blurred vision.

"Ahh…Mokuba, good morning." His said brother smiled brightly (though Kaiba wasn't able to see as he had closed his eyes once more).

"Onii-sama. You've got to wake up!" he said, his progress leading him to the edge of his older brother's bed. "It's Saturday and our new show's about to begin! It starts at 8 o'clock, don't you remember?" Mokuba was all but gushing excitedly and this brought a small secret smile on Kaiba's face.

He was still sleepy though.

"Show?...What…show?" he asked drowsily when he felt a tug at his arm.

"You'll remember it well when you wake up, sleepy!"

When the two finally was awake and dressed, they headed out to the kitchen where the flat screen television implanted by the wall in front of the dining table was turned on. Blaring music boomed through the room. "Whoever chose that theme song will be fired before they even know it." Seto growled flipping open his phone and typing a brief message to his secretary.

"Shh!" Mokuba pressed as the host finally appeared and started introducing the first ever new duel card game show that was on live t.v..

"**Yes folks! And as your host, Terry Jones, I am proud to announce the first contestants!" **a series of applause followed. **"Coming from the right, we have Michael…"**

At that moment, a maid in uniform approached the brothers. 'What would you want for breakfast Master Kaiba?"

"Bacon, egg and toast." Kaiba replied,

"That will be all?"

"Yes." And he felt as if he was in a restaurant. This is his _home_, damn it. He must teach that maid soon before she ruin all of his mornings. Said maid had already gone to make the requested food.

He chanced a look at his brother who by then was entranced enough by the show to not notice him standing up and away to make his own coffee, so he did. All in all, it was an average weekend morning and he was lazy enough not mind it.

He knew though, as if from a dream that he didn't even need to act to change the monotonous mornings he had been having lately. Speaking of which, he had a very strange dream last night. Which is supposedly, a man from ancient Egypt suddenly appeared in his bath saying that he was the pharaoh and that he saw the modern world from…What was it? He was sure it was something about an item.

He shrugged. Needless to say, it was irrelevant and anything irrelevant was just going to hinder the normal progress of his day.

And so he was made to accept that he had just made his greatest mistake of the day when a sleepy tanned man appeared by the doorway of his kitchen, clad in a pair of silky crimson pajamas that he knew was a spare from one of his guest rooms. "Kaiba…"the man muttered in a drawl before a great yawn interrupted him. Kaiba though let his thoughts run into a rampage. Men or people, therefore in general, did not just appear in bathtubs and it can't be possible that what he was seeing was real. Perhaps Mokuba had been right when he said that he had been over working himself and now he was having stress induced hallucinations?

He blinked.

Who was he fooling? Kaiba let himself gather his thoughts.

"I know I'm just a guest here but I had just taken a bath and found myself with no clean clothes. If you don't mind me asking, do you have more of these?" He said while indicating the clothes that he was wearing.

"…Okay." Was all he was able to say, and his body as if on auto got his cell phone and speed dialed his servants, ordering them briefly to buy him a medium sized set of clothes for his guest that was to be staying longer than he had expected without ever letting his eyes leave Yami.

Yami after receiving Kaiba's answer looked curiously around the room. He surprisingly had an easy time finding this location as he had passed a butler early on his search who had immediately provided him with directions. Kaiba's kitchen was like all of the other rooms in the mansion; big. His eyes then landed on a figure that he just noticed had been ogling at him with a pair of dark gray irises.

"Greetings." He greeted politely. The boy seemed young and bushy haired and had a happy aura about him. How different from Kaiba. The person squeaked.

Hearing his brother's excited squeak served as Kaiba's alarm clock to reality and as a response he almost had a heart attack. He hasn't yet introduced Yami to his brother and knowing his attitude, he would probably…

"Oh! Oh! Are you a very important person in my brother's life?" Mokuba said enthusiastically with his great implication.

…jump to conclusions.

Which, from Yami's slightly confused expression didn't get it.

"I…cannot answer your question. I apologize." For indeed Kaiba meant a lot to him as he was to be his High Priest and the only one that knows about his situation, but for Kaiba, as of now, he didn't what_ he_ was to him.

Kaiba slapped a hand to his face and decided that he was going to take things on his own from now.

Mokuba stood from his seat and ran to Kaiba, forgetting the t.v. show all together. "Onii-sama, is he the one? How long has it been? Oh, you might've been afraid that I wouldn't like him because he's a _he_ that's why you only brought him now?" Kaiba never thought he'd be this aggravated by Mokuba's playful antics. "Brother, this is the first time you've invited someone your age over! and I'm sure that he isn't one of those business men because even though you have hundreds of rooms in our mansion, you never ask them here 'cause you said that it was too much trouble!"

"Well Kaiba," Yami chuckled amused, not getting the full weight of the situation. "You do have a very jolly younger brother." Mokuba flashed him a grin.

Kaiba tried to grab his attention back "Mokuba, he is not _the one_. I don't even have 'the one'. It just happened that…by some situations that I have no say over, he had to stay over here for a couple of days so please stop embarrassing me in front of our guest!"

Mokuba's large eyes went back to its original size and his bouncing immediately ceased. "Oh" he muttered forlornly and started to get back to his seat. "Okay then…I just thought that…"

Kaiba then focused his attention back to his current predicament and Yami looked back. "So Yami, what do you want for breakfast?"

What else could he say?

**TBC**

**A/N: I think I shall be updating in about two weeks. Exams here is near and with this story almost forgotten, I need to get myself hyped up to create more ideas for it. I know that I have pushed your patience **

**Reviews and comment would really brighten me and this story up so if you have the time, leave some! **

**Mahaado: YAMI!!!!!!!!!!! (XP randomness)**


End file.
